Ryūsei Chronicle: Chapter 2
Abduction (1488 words) ---- ''-167:13:14'' Gazing mindlessly on the bright sky lighten by meteor shower, body supported by a huge trunk of tree and head by my palms, my vision was occupied with innumerable stars and meteors. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning quickly slashed across the starry night sky above me. Yet, it didn't pester me as my mind was only a step away from sleeping mode. I can felt that there was a very heavy and colossal energy intimating my eyelids. My vision was forced to gradually obstructed by my fatigue. Another thunder sparked across the sky but little attention was given by me. I couldn't do anything except ignoring it. The more interest I expressed to the stimuli, the stronger and heavier the energy were loaded on my mind and eyes. Finally, I surrendered to the weary, my mind sank deeply into a blank of darkness and my vision disappeared into thin air. It was comfortable and pleasant as my body was unrestrained by any form of sense and fatigue. Supposedly unreachable and untouchable, a sudden light appeared and rushing towards me within the pitch black darkness. It was so bright that it broke my indestructible barrier. What kind of sorcery was this? A flash of light that shined like an angel, blinded my eyes with light when it passed through me. The light met no end, continued to travel on its own to an unknown destination in the void. When my eyes regained vision, everything were different. My sight was colored up and occupied with numerous objects and things. It was blurry yet so realistic that were comparable to real life. Despite my murky eyesight, I can still noticed a sparkling figurine located a few feet from my point of view. I tried to move my body but it didn't react as I wished. My body was restrained by some unknown force. I tried to figure it out but my eyes wouldn't cooperate with me. Then, a simple question popped out against my anxiousness. "Am I still trapped inside my own dream?" "Hey, he is finally awake but... he hardly moves." A sound came from my right interrupted my thought. It is a man voice, to be exact, a developing young male teenager, I assumed. Although I couldn't caught him in my vision, my hearing ability was acute as usual. "Well, it seems that the paralysis is still functioning. But just in case, tie him up with another special rope and then accompany me to look for the boss." Another loud voice alerted me. This time the source was from my left. I guessed it was a "she". Although her sound was quite rough and aggressive but the hidden essence couldn't escape from my sharp ears. "Done, let's go." Hastily, both of the people left the room and the door was locked as soon as the unknown man tied me with a rope, a special rope he said. And then there was no noise anymore. Doubt began to arise in my mind, "Is this really a dream?". Without any hesitation, I focused all my energy on my eyes, clearing the blurry effect and my vision slowly recovered. A red brick wall was the first thing I saw. Next was a fire torch attached on the slightly broken wall. The metal that was holding the torch was badly rusted and almost torn off from the wall. Even a small wind blew from a small window was capable of moving the metal briefly, what I can do was only praying for it to stand until I manage to free myself. There were much more things to look but the most important thing that I should do was identify the situation. I quickly brought a portion of chakra from my body to my head to determine whether I was wandering within a dream. "Erggh!" My brain was inflicted by a sharp pain at the moment chakra surged through my head. The suffering was equivalent to brain explosion from the inside. A few second ago, it was still painful but a growing calmness in my mind swept away the ache. ※※※※※ "Keep up your pace, you slowpoke." A woman in black clothing shouted at the person who was behind her. It was a man, a red spiky haired man who was holding a large bag, which was probably the reason that he was struggling to walk normally. "Slowpoke? Why don't you hold this for me?" He hesitated for a moment before decided to reply the criticize from the woman. "You are a man, I am a woman." "..." The woman sealed the man's mouth completely. Silence took place as the man increased his pace and began to walk side by side with his companion. "Are you sure we are just going to leave that guy alone?" The man broke the quietness with a question. He asked with a very anxious and worry tone. The woman didn't replied but only showed a brief smirk that caught the attention by the man. "Those are special ropes; the stronger the person, the harder to break them." The woman gave a short yet complete explanation to the man, at the same time clearing his nervous mind. The woman giggled wickedly before she added her own opinion towards the question. "And even if he manage to escape, he probably... won't survive." Entering a huge mist without any sign of fear, they disappeared into thin air. ※※※※※ "So... this is not a dream." As soon as I realized the truth, I checked my surrounding. Shifting my head right and left, up and down, I found that I was tied on a wooden log. I tried to disconnect the cord with my signature brute strength but to no avail. The rope was so tight to the extent where the force I exerted couldn't even expand the rope by a millimeter. "What the hell is this string made of?" I was totally confused with this rare circumstance and soon I grew impatient with several failed repeating tries. I had never seen anything that durable nor experience being constricted in my whole life. "Strength doesn't work? How about this?" While I was muttering to myself, I grouped a small amount of energy into my hand as a new different attempt to snap the rope that was binding my whole body. However, out of my expectation, it was futile as my energy was sapped by the strange string. "My fire chakra was absorbed? But how?" Chaotic rain of thoughts landed on my brain, random theory popped out from my mind. Although my mind became active, it made the situation worse. Reminded by my master teaching, I took a huge breath, inhaling the air by my nose alone. Sitting quietly on the dirty ground, I spent a few minutes to subside my raging and rushing mind. Watching the walls around me without aims, a light bulb appeared on my empty mind, I meant it figuratively, not literally. "Tch..." Red slimy liquid flowed steadily from my mouth as I bit my lips. Without wasting any time, I drew my tongue out, slid the tip along my bloody lips. I turned my head slightly on my left and approached the wall with the tip of my tongue. It was just right, not too far yet not too near. Without any further delay, I began to move the tip of my tongue gently on the wall. It was quite difficult but I finally formed a summoning seal with my blood on the wall. "Well, the drawing is not that bad, right?" The drawing was indeed bad but I guess it was sufficient to perform this simple technique. The preparation was finished and what left was a slam. However, since my hands were unable to move, I can only perform it with slamming the wall with my head. "Take this!", Despite having a great hatred for this retarded move, I abandoned my pride and smashed my head to the symbol that carved with my blood. At the moment that my head made contact with the wall, the symbol drawn with blood expanded, branches of line grew from its core and it didn't stop until the whole room was filled by the ancient texts and symbols. From a simple drawing to a complex written of contract with only a blood and slam, that was how the Western Nations perform the summoning technique which was very different compared to the Southeast Nations who performed hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" As I shouted the technique name, the symbols that spreaded over the room quickly contracted, all the branches, texts and symbols were absorbed back by the core. A blast of light bombarded the room as soon as the symbol swallowed itself into nothing. My eyes were blinded by the stream of dazzling light. A shining silhouette covered my vision as the smoke and light began to fade away. "Hoshi on the roll."